Naruto Persona
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: On his way back to Konoha after an eight year trip, 16 year old Naruto has an odd dream, what will this mean for him and the people he will meet?
1. Chapter 1

"This is a new story"-Speech

_I hope you all enjoy it -_Thoughts

_It was been awhile-_ Personas, demons etc.

* * *

????'s POV:

"Ah, welcome, it has been some time since we had a visitor."

Those where the words I heard when I could finally focus my thoughts. Looking around I saw I was in a carriage of some sort, the interior a dark blue color. In front of me, a balding man with a huge nose sat, his bloodshot eyes staring at mine, seeming like he was looking at my very soul. To his right, a young woman, her platinum blond hair done up in a bun., her eyes, closed, almost like she was sleeping. She was dressed in a Kimono the same dark blue as the carriage we where riding in…._wait, I wasn't in a carriage before, me and sensei were riding in the back of a straw carrying wagon._

"Do not worry, right now you are dreaming."

_The old man said that almost like he was reading my thoughts, weird. Anyway he began to speak again, so I better pay attention I guess._

"I welcome you to the Velvet Room young man. As I said, this is a room outside of what you call reality, between mind and matter. It has been such a long time, since we last had a visitor, in fact I believe are last visitor was before the rebirth."

_Rebirth? _

"Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself, I should as least introduce myself. My name is Igor." The old man then moved his hand toward the lady with us. "This as I assistant, her name is Diana." at the mention of her name she opened her eyes. Odd, I never met anyone before with gold eyes.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said in a soft, but firm voice. _Wow, she has such a pretty face, wait Igor's speaking again, I guess I'll pay attention again_.

"Now would you do us the honor of telling us your name?"

"My name?" _Hmm…this guy sure looks weird….but I get the feeling like I can trust him…. I guess I'll humor him and tell him my name_. "My name is….Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Igor say with a flourish.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Anyway, what am I doing in this place?"

" Who can say." Was Igor's answer.

" What do you mean old man, you live here, why would I be brought here?" I said standing up.

"Calm down young man." Igor said as he motioned for me to sit back down. When I plopped down in the seat after a moment, he began to speak again. "What I mean is that I am uncertain as to the circumstances that have brought you here. All I can tell you is that soon you will enter into a contract of some sort. And soon you will awaken to something in which you will need our assistance. If you are in need of more knowledge, there is a way."

"Ok, I'll bite, what do I need to do."

"Just answer this question." Igor said as he waved his hand in front of him, out of nowhere a table and a deck of cards appeared. "Tell me, do you believe in fortune telling?"

_Fortune telling? What the hell? Oh well, I'm only dreaming right, I'll go along with it. _"Yeah, I guess I believe in it a bit."

"Excellent ." Igor said as he waved his hand again. Like magic the cards spread out in a diamond shape. _That is some cool jutsu. Maybe I can get the old man to teach me it. _"Tell me, don't you find it interesting that each reading uses the same cards, yet no two readings are ever alike." Igor said as he flipped one of the cards, on it was a picture of flames and a pair of hands. "Hmm, the Magician, in the upright position. This card represents beginning a new journey." Igor said as he grabbed another card and turned it. This card had a picture of a moon on it. "…..Hmm, this is the moon, in the upright position. This card represents, mystery and hesitation." Finally, Igor flipped the last card, is was an odd guy, dressed in a top hat. " I see, the priestess, in the upright position. This card represents self-discovery…wait a moment." Igor says as he touches the card, another was stuck to it. "Hmm, strength, in upright position….very interesting."

"Ok old man so what does all that mean?" I said, getting a bit impatient.

"Easy young one, calm down and all will be explained." Igor said as the cards suddenly disappeared. "What these cards mean are, soon you will begin a new journey. On this journey a great mystery will be imposed on you, through this mystery you will discover something about yourself, and through this discovery you will discover the true source of your strength. Igor said as he folded his hands in front of his face.

Suddenly, everything began to blur in front of my face. "Hmm.. it appears that I am almost out of time." Igor said as he waved is hand one more time, a dark blue key landed in my lap. "In time, you will need to come here again. At that time, use this Velvet Key." Igor said as I pocketed the key. Just as the key was in my pocket, everything went white. " Until we meet again." were the last words I heard from him.

* * *

Somewhere near Konoha:

"Kid, hey kid….HEY!!!! NARUTO!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

Opening my eyes I was greeted to the sight of Jaraiya, the toad sage, and full-blown pervert. Rubbing my eyes, I mumbled to him.

"Geeze, ero-sennin do you have to be so loud? I was finally able to get some sleep."

"Kid, sleep is the last thing you need at the moment, you've had plenty of time to rest anyway. Besides, we're almost there." Jaraiya said as he pointed forward. Following his finger I looked ahead, sure enough I saw the tall wall that surrounded my…..home.

"Konoha huh?……It has been awhile since I was….home. I sure hope the old man is doing OK."

" I just got a letter from sensei yesterday. I let him know we were on are way back, So he should be fine." Jaraiya said the wagon was checked in and was let through the gate.

"So, I really am back huh." _I just hope that things have changed since I left all those years ago….for whatever reason. I thought to myself as I absently rubbed my wrists._

* * *

_Hey guys, finally I'm able to start writing again I hope to soon get chapters back up for at least Sincere Courageous Love, This is another thing that has popped into my head. And I just needed to write it down, so leave my reviews and until next time Ja ne!_

_Dragonmaster TC_


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is chapter two" -Speech

_I hope you guys enjoy it -_Thoughts

_Let us see if I can improve even more_ -Personas, demons, etc.

----------

Chapter 2: Visit with the Hokage

"So how does it feel to finally be back here Kid? " Jaraiya asked Naruto as they began their trek towards the Hokage tower. "I might not come back often, but when I do, it makes me feel a little nostalgic." The Toad Sage said as he put his arms around the back of his head.

"Who can say? After all, it's been eight years since I've been here." Naruto stated as he walked behind Jaraiya. Every now and then, he began to rub his wrists again, which the sage was quick to notice, though he said nothing about it. Soon the two of them were climbing the long staircase up to the Hokage's chambers.

Soon the two of them stood before the large wooden doors that lead to the Hokage's office. With a mighty shove, Jaraiya parted the doors and entered Naruto right behind him. Upon entering, they were greeted to the sight of one Hizuren Sarutobi, The Ninja Professor, surrounded by the bane of all Kages, paperwork. At his side was his secretary with another large stack of papers to be filled by the Hokage. Upon hearing the intrusion, the secretary yelled out.

"Excuse me, but the Lord Hokage is busy at the moment. Please make an appointment and come back at a later time." She exclaimed as she dropped the stack of papers with a loud THUD!

"Relax, we were expected at the time, not to mention ordered to report back as soon as we returned." Jaraiya stated as he and Naruto stepped in front to the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, Jaraiya, you are indeed expected." The Hokage said as he turned toward his secretary. "That will be all for now, please make sure we are not disturbed."

"Certainly, Lord Hokage." She said as she walked out of the office, closing the large doors behind her. When Sarutobi heard the loud click of the lock shutting, he stood up and walked up to Jaraiya, giving him a quick hug.

"It has been awhile my student."

"It sure has been Sensei."

"And Naruto, how have you been?" Sarutobi said as he gave the teen a quick look over.

Sarutobi could tell that Naruto had gained much strength in his journeys. Years of travel and training had given the young man a very lean build, but every muscle you could see had mass. His face had thinned, losing all the baby fat Sarutobi could remember from the eight year old. Naruto was dressed in black Shinobi pants and a white shirt over a black vest. _Hmm…so little orange_ Saru thought to himself, and indeed, only two orange wrists bands remained of the color to which Naruto was so fond.

"I've been fine old ma….I mean, Lord Hokage." Naruto said as Sarutobi examined him.

"Now Naruto, I get enough of this Lord Hokage business from everyone else, you can call me old man." Sarutobi said as he embraced the teen in a hug. At first Naruto stiffened up. However, soon he finally allowed himself to smile.

"Thanks….Old man." Naruto said as he returned the hug. After which, Naruto and Jaraiya sat in front of the desk, while Sarutobi took his seat behind the desk.

"So Naruto, how was the trip?" Sarutobi asked as he lit his pipe.

"It went really well, the old pervert doesn't look like much, but he really knows a lot about being a ninja."

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me that kid." Jaraiya said with a huff.

"Whatever, you old pervert. It's what you are, and I calls it as I sees it. Anyway, he showed me a lot of things over the years, including one of the Fourth's moves." Naruto said as he began to recall his trip.

"You mean…. you know…the Rasengen?"

"Yep, it's a really cool move, and it only took me about three weeks to get it…though it takes a long time for me to form it. I still have a bit of trouble concentrating." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

_Still to learn that move in such a short time, he is very much his son. Saru thought to himself. "So tell me Naruto, you still desire to be a ninja, correct?"_

"_Yeah….though it will kinda suck being a sixteen year old in a class room full of little kids." Naruto said with a slight sigh._

"_Actually, while you were gone, some changes have been put into place, due to the fact that we were losing so many young genin. The minimum age of graduation is now sixteen; you will be in a class with your peers." The Hokage stated. _

"_Really, that's great." Naruto said breathing a sigh of relief. "I mean, it's not great that so many people were dieing, I mean it's great that I'll be with people my age."_

"_I understand what you were getting at Naruto, do not worry. But now I need to you leave for now, I need to speak with Jaraiya about some things."_

"_Here kid." Jaraiya said as he pulled out a set to keys. "You'll stay ay my place for now until we can get you settled in your own place."_

"_But…I have a place." Naruto said with a confused look. Until he read the Hokage's saddened face. "Oh, I see, I guess I don't have a place anymore."_

"_I am truly sorry Naruto." Saru said with a heavy sigh._

"_It's ok old man, it's not your fault." Naruto said as he stood up. "Just tell the pervert what I need to know about going to class. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he leaped out the window._

_*sigh* "That is not how I wanted to end our conversation." The Hokage said as he looked out the window. After a few minutes he turned to his pupil. "Tell me, Jaraiya; is he ready for this life? How strong is he really?"_

"…_..When it comes to being a ninja, I could become a chunin easy, jonin in a few more months. However, when it comes to being a person, I worry about him. He's still really skittish around large crowds and when he gets real nervous he will rub his wrists."_

"_Where he was hurt, correct?" Sarutobi stated. After receiving a nod from Jaraiya, Sarutobi sighed as he emptied his pipe of the old tobacco and quickly refilled it. "Those changes I spoke about…. It was not just because of the loss of genin, but also in large because of what happened to that young boy. Tell me, does that boy still desire to live here?"_

"_Sensei…. I once asked him that question myself about halfway through the trip. I was tempted to just keep traveling and not return. This is what he told me, and I quote. "That place…might be scary at times. But still, its home, if you can't go home, where can you go? Besides, there are still a few people there who are precious to me." That is what he told me." Jaraiya said as he stood up. "Don't worry old man I'll be around to help him out as much as I can."_

"_I thank you for that Jaraiya. By the way, I need to ask, what about Naruto's…tenent. Has there been any trouble?"_

"_No trouble at all Sensei, my old student knew what he was doing when he created that seal. I say that right now, Naruto has absorbed about ninety-six percent of the fox, by the end of the week there should be no more Kyuubi to worry about."_

"_I see, and does Naruto know about it?"_

"_No, though I suppose that when the fox is totally gone I should explain the large boost he will most likely receive. " Jaraiya said as he too headed toward the window. "Don't' worry sensei, what ever happens, I'm pretty sure that kid will forgive you, he might give you hell for a while, but he will eventually forgive you and the Fourth." Jaraiya said as he leaped out the window._

_-------------------_

_Author's corner:_

_Hi everyone, here's chapter two. I know you guys are thinking, 'when are we going to get to the action, and what happened to Naruto to cause such drastic changes?" I need to get in one more chapter before I can get into the whole persona thing, and I swear I'll explain what happened to Naruto. By the way some of the people might act a little OOC, but that is due to the fact that Naruto has been gone for eight years, so many of the character will act a bit more neutral towards him, including the girls that I plan to have him form social links with. So look forward to the next chapter and I'll get it up as soon as I can, Ja Ne_

_Dragonmaster TC_


End file.
